


Pina and the Celestial Twelve

by DxTURA



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DxTURA/pseuds/DxTURA
Summary: Pina's a witch. A witch with exceptional powers!August Fiverr Commission
Collections: Urbinazation Works





	Pina and the Celestial Twelve

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, thanks for reading!!!  
> This piece was requested by a buyer on Fiverr. Should they no longer want it up on AO3, they can request me to remove it at any time!  
> I hope you enjoy!

Pina was a witch of exceptional talent. Though she spent most of her days in her cottage practicing new hexes and crafting hair tonics, she was a girl whose magical knowledge extended far what the common eye could see.

This was _especially_ evident when she caught wind of the disappearance of the Celestial Twelve, and took it upon her self to investigate any and every nook and cranny where they typically dwelled.

Each of the Celestial Twelve had their own powers, quirks, and advantages they channeled. Pina wasn’t one of the weakest, but she wasn’t one of the _strongest_ either. The only way she would be able to harness her power to its true potential would be to unravel the secrets of each and every member, but…

How the _heck_ was she supposed to do that if she was the only one who _wasn’t_ missing?!

If that wasn’t already stressful enough, her seemingly coordinated path she was eager to traverse was now blown away _– literally –_ by a chaotic tornado that trashed her city. It uprooted houses, ripped up pathways, and slammed the witch right into an avocado tree in the middle of nowhere. The rickety old shack, overgrown vines, and sheer lack of footsteps were a dead giveaway.

Thanks, natural disaster. Seeking information was the easy part; finding a way _home_ , however, was not.

Though, as strange of an area as she was in, it wasn’t all bad. The shack, upon closer inspection, might have been worn down but it wasn’t a normal building, either. It’s front door had a rusted emblem engraved in the center, and the locks that sat across the doorknob seemed fresh and unpicked. If there was anyone _actually_ living here, she’d have to give them a piece of her mind; the place wasn’t very inviting to begin with.

Or, maybe they didn’t want any visitors and that’s the aesthetic they were trying to convey. Pina didn’t know.

Regardless of what the keeper’s intention could be, Pina _definitely_ didn’t care and instead found herself inside after she tripped the lock. One footstep led to the floor lighting up, and – after the emblem briefly flashed her zodiac sign – the young witch sauntered on in.

It was suspicious, but then again, every zodiac-related area she traversed through _always_ had something off-putting about them. This was tame in comparison.

The interior of the place wasn’t much better; dustmites danced around the room, cobwebs and spiders kept their distance, and the floorboards creaked with every minor touch against them. There were a couple of candles where the wax was down to its last inch, and empty elixir bottles were scattered across the barely furnished but dimly lit room. Talk about ancient magicore, this place _absolutely_ belonged to an elder.

If an elder could give her leads, she would gladly take them.

Pina blew on a set of nearby candles to turn them on before she traversed forward. The shack was tiny, so she didn’t need to move much, but the one piece of furniture that caught her eye was hidden underneath a flower cloth. Judging by the shape and size, it had to be a bookshelf.

And where there was a _bookshelf_ , there was knowledge.

The girl tore the fabric away and – outside of the dust that clogged her lungs – revealed nothing more than several tomes, scrolls, and ornaments that only the Celestial Twelve could have their hands on. She squealed and bounced around.

“Okay, maybe I _have_ to thank whatever sent the tornado this way. Judging by all the jars of goat horns, this place belonged to ol’ Cappy,” she sighed, “and she was one of the Twelve that have been missing for ages.”

Pina peeled one of the tomes off and slammed it against her leg to pat off the dust. “Alright, let’s get to reading,” she propped open the book, “there’s gotta be _something_ in here I can work with...”

If her colleagues were actually here to see this disaster, they would have some form of heart failure or panic attack. The book she picked up had absolutely _nothing_ of value, and instead of putting it back in its place the girl chucked it across the room. She’d only continue to repeat these actions, except the books got progressively _longer_ and Pina got progressively _whinier_. Did “Cappy” _seriously_ not annotate any of the readings she did? This was going to take forever, and the shelf was only growing smaller.

Pina grabbed the last book off the shelf after she hopped high enough to reach it. The cover itself was bland and unappealing – at least compared to the others that were embossed in jewels and icons. Maybe this was how Cappy hid important information.

The Virgo witch’s eyes glanced at the front, the back, and every single page before she took the time to go through it in detail. The information it contained revolved around the history of each member of the Twelve, which – great – it was also probably filled with nothing but gossip, too. At least the information was spaced out and there was a table of contents in the front, though.

She caught a glimpse of a section labeled in the language of the stars. Bingo.

“Now that I think about it, Cappy always mentioned that she hid sensitive subjects in plain sight. Absolutely _no one_ should know how to read Constel. No one, but us, anyway.” Pina flipped to the beginning of the section, and made sure to read everything slow this time around.

Cappy’s writing spoke of the Anima and their plans to revive the Elemental Quartet to engulf the world and reshape it into their own. It talked of how the Quartet slumbered, but – should they be abruptly awoken – they would overtake the world under their own terms. The Anima didn’t understand that, and judging by the boldness of each character the elder witch didn’t think they ever would.

There was a lot more to the jargon, but it was cut off abruptly by nasty ink blot at the edge of the page. The subsequent pages were blank, but stained. She probably didn’t have enough time to say the rest before she disappeared, too.

“She always claimed that if any of them went missing, it was because someone was preparing to bring a calamity to our world.” Pina frowned, “Looks like the tome just confirms it.”

_And it looks like I can’t let you leave here with it_.

There was a sudden crash against the ceiling and a girl in red appeared before her. She had a scythe in one gloved hand, while the bare one had an aura surrounding it. Pina only pulled out her twig wand in response.

“Sorry, Maiden, but I can’t let you leave here.” The girl had horns on the top of her head. An Anima, “I appreciate you leading us to a _cave_ of information, but your livelihood has to end here.”

_Us_? Pina was _sure_ she ended up here alone. But, upon looking up and noticing a few more of her personnel dropping in, the witch realized that she was going to have to set her research aside to take care of these fools before they went any further.


End file.
